


All Wrapped Up in You

by second_hand_heaven



Series: The Coat Saga [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Frottage, Leather Kink, M/M, Rescue, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: M rescues an injured Dick, wraps him up in M's coat, and brings him back to M's apartment. Things get a little messy.





	All Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tantalum-cobalt and bi-wing for their help with this fic! I hope you enjoy it ❤
> 
> -Nova xx

 

_“Mi-midnighter?”_

M smiles around the lip of his beer bottle. The bubbly chatter of the bar fades into the background as M focuses on the voice of his favourite vigilante turned spy turned vigilante again. “Grayson, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“Need help- need you.”_

A chill spills down M's spine. He slams his beer down on the bar and slides a few bills onto the counter. M’s computer supplies the location coordinates and he's out of the bar in seconds. “Don't move, I'm on my way.”

Dick chuckles harshly, weakly. _“Sure, I’ll stay right here.”_

When M steps through the door and lands in a decrepit warehouse, he can see why. Dick’s prone form is suspended from the ceiling by harsh steel chains cuffed at his wrists, while another set of chains keep his ankles locked together and bolted firmly to the filthy concrete floor.

Dick's head lolls forward, hair cascading down and concealing his face. There doesn't seem to be any immediate injuries, as M scans Dick’s body, but M realises something's missing. Namely, clothes. Dick hangs from the ceiling, in all his glory.

Naked.

As much as M would love to appreciate the sight of Dick fucking Grayson stripped and bound, right now it makes his blood boil with unrelenting rage.

Fuck morality, fuck the Bat’s ‘no killing’ rule that M tries to abide by when teaming up with Dick. Fuck all of that. M bares his teeth and takes on the goons with a merciless tenacity. They deserve nothing more.

Once he and Dick are the only ones left in the building with a heartbeat, M races over to Dick's side.

Dick lifts his head, trying to look up at M through a messy of dark hair. “M?”

“I'm here.” He takes hold of Dick’s jaw with a gloved hand, tilting his head upwards to meet M's eyes. “Did they hurt you?”

“Nothing serious,” Dick says, trying to shake off M's grasp.

“Did. They. Hurt. You?” M grits out. He’ll kill them again if they did.

“Hit me on the head, I think, then I woke up here. They didn't have the chance to get started before I called you.”

Good. From the looks of him, he’s got a mild concussion and some chafing at his wrist and ankles, but other than that he's fine. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Never doubted it. You’re pretty stubborn about that,” Dick says with a lopsided grin.

M releases one wrist, then the next, catching Dick's body as he slumps to the ground. “I've got you,” he says, holding Dick's body tightly to his. He unshackles Dick’s ankles, relieved that the skin is only reddened from the cuffs, no cuts. Task complete, M is left with a very naked Dick Grayson in his arms.

“What, no jokes?” Dick asks, his voice a little unsteady.

M doesn’t reply, just shrugs off his leather coat and wraps the material around Dick's shaking shoulders. Dick clutches at the lapels, drawing it tighter around his body like a shock blanket. It’s huge on Dick’s lithe frame, but M has to admit it’s a good look on him. A very good look. Something curls tighter in his gut. Arousal, maybe. Perhaps a side of possessiveness too.

M calls for a door and scoops Dick up into his arms in a bridal carry. For once Dick doesn't protest. “Just drop me off at my apartment,” Dick mutters against M’s shoulder.

M doesn’t want to let him go. “Concussion, remember? You shouldn't be alone.”

Dick doesn’t disagree, which is a victory in itself. They step through the door and land in the middle of M's darkened apartment. M tries to formulate a game plan. Dick needs to rest, but there’s no way he’s letting Dick take the couch.

He lays Dick down on top of the covers, his coat still wrapped around Dick's naked form. He'd rather tuck Dick under the blankets, but there's no way he could wrestle the coat from Dick's grasp, even the fight computer knows that.

“I'll wake you up in a few hours, get some rest,” he says, stroking a lock of hair from Dick’s face, but Dick is already fast asleep.

* * *

M slumps back on the sofa and takes another sip of his beer. Just another Friday night, alone. Well, not exactly alone. There's a ridiculously attractive man in his bed, naked and glorious, but M won't, can't, think about that. God, he wants to though.

There's no denying the attraction. Anyone with eyes could see that. Russia was just the tip of the iceberg, and the sauna… No, he can't dwell on that right now. He needs to take care of Dick, in the most innocent way possible, and he can do that.

He downs the last of his beer and checks the time. Two hours since he put Grayson to bed. Time to check on his visitor. He places his empty beer bottle on the coffee table and heads over the the bedroom, his bedroom. M pushes open the door, and the sight that welcomes him has him leaning back against the doorframe for support.

Grayson is laid out on top of M's coat, his naked back doused in dancing shadows. His hips rock slowly, grinding against the fabric of M's leather jacket. Still asleep, he thinks, lazily fucking against the fabric. The coat. M’s coat. M can't seem to get past that piece of information.

M blinks rapidly for a moment, trying to process the scene. His computer seems to be lagging, mind fuzzy at the sight. Blood flow, some part of his brain supplies, blood flowing in the wrong direction.

Dick writhes against the coat, little thrusts making his back arch beautifully. And that ass, that _ass_ , M wants to feel it, wants to sink his fingers into that flesh. Maybe his teeth, too.

He watches the toned flesh jiggle at a particularly hard thrust. Definitely his teeth. There's a tightness in his jeans that he can't ignore.

This is so wrong, but he can’t keep watching. He should leave, let Dick have some dignity.

"M," Grayson murmurs, his words half-muffled by the collar of the jacket. The thought leaves his mind the moment he hears Dick moan his name.

Caught, M thinks, his body seizing, but Grayson doesn't stop his ministrations. Instead, he moans, deep in his throat, hips rocking faster and faster against the fabric. M isn't going to be able to look at the coat the same way again.

Oh god, he needs to look away, step out of the room and gather himself before he does anything stupid. Because there are plenty of stupid things he'd love to do to Grayson right now. Maybe Dick would be willing to? M clears his throat.

Dick freezes, his hips stilling mid-thrust. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know I might need a new coat," he says coolly, though internally he's panicking. So he just caught Dick having a wet dream on top of his coat, no big deal. Except for the fact that Dick wasn't asleep for that last part, M's brain supplies. Maybe the knock Dick took to the head was harder than M had thought?

"Fuck." Dick tries to cover himself with the coat, but it does nothing to help. Or rather, it does everything.  The move increases the friction on Dick's cock, and he can't hide the little gasp it draws from his plush lips, or at least, he can't hide it from Midnighter. M wants to hear that sound again.

The dark leather contrasts with Dick's tanned skin in the best way, and M can’t stop thinking about Dick dressed up in black leather. Or maybe black lace. "What are you stopping for?" M asks before he can stop himself.

"M," Dick protests, drawing out the single syllable with a delicious whine.

"What?" Realisation dawns on him and it feels like a punch to the gut. "Do you want me to leave?" Maybe this is more awkward than M thinks it is. As much as he wants to stay, even just to watch, he'll leave if Dick wants him to, no questions asked.

Dick finally turns to M, casting a glance over his shoulder that screams 'come hither'. "I didn't say that."

Oh. Oh yes.  M pushes away from the door frame and steps closer to the bed. Dick's eyes never leave him, but there's no uncertainty that M can see in them, only arousal. M stops right beside Dick, hands clenching at his side. He’s so tempted to reach out, to touch, but he wants Dick to keep moving. "Did I say you could stop?"

Dick sucks in a breath at the command, and M feels a tendril of pride curling in his chest. After a moment, Dick's hips begin their ministrations once more, rutting against the buttery leather of the coat. Beautiful. M can't resist, reaching out to touch Dick's flank. The muscles quiver beneath his touch with the effort of the movement, and M can't help but hope that Grayson will allow more of his touch.

"What were you dreaming about?" M asks, though he has an inkling of the answer. He just wants to hear Dick say it.

Dick scoffs. "You know what."

"Tell me anyway," he says, fingers tracing lazy circles across Dick's back. Each scar he comes across is a new path to follow, a new piece of skin and beauty to explore.

"You." It sounds even better than M thought.

"What was I doing, Dick?"

"You were everywhere. All I could smell, taste," he gasps, nuzzling closer to the fabric of M's jacket, "all I could feel. You were, ah, fucking me."

"Was it good?"

Dick moans at that, which is an answer within itself. "So good, I woke up before..."

"Before you finished? Such a shame," M says, his hand stroking across Dick's cheekbone. Dick leans into the touch like a kitten, searching for more and more contact.

"M?" Dick pants like a dream, "want you, want you to fuck me."

M bites back a gasp. As much as he wants it, he needs to be certain. "You sure?" M's voice is lower than before, rougher. “I’m more than happy to watch the show.”

Dick laughs a little breathlessly. "Yeah, yeah I'm very sure."

Oh thank fuck. He lets go of Dick to turn to the nightstand, blindly rummaging through the drawers to find lube and condoms. Items retrieved, M settles on the bed, kneeling behind Dick, that glorious ass on display. He gives it a playful smack, and is rewarded with a sharp little gasp that goes right to M’s dick.

M squeezes lube onto Dick's ass, watching the clear liquid slide between his ass cheeks and along his crack, glistening in the low light of the room, then he drizzles some on his right hand. He slicks up three fingers and begins to lazily circle the rim of Dick’s hole with the pad of his index finger.

“Please,” Dick whines, squirming against the coat, “c’mon M.”

M finally relents, circling the hole one more time before he slips one finger in, slowly fucking Dick with it.  "Always wanted to see you in leather," M says, and adds more lube to the mess between Dick's thighs, "but I never thought I'd see you in mine." One finger becomes two, scissoring inside him. Dick moans something nonsensical and speeds up his thrusts.

M's grip on Dick's hips tightens, stilling the younger man's movements. "Not yet," M says, and is rewarded with a needy whine. "I know, but I promise I'll make it good." He adds a third finger, hasty to get to the good part, but not wanting to hurt his very human lover.

"You better," Dick huffs, and earns himself a light smack on his left ass cheek. He clenches deliciously around M's fingers, a promise of what is yet to come. One day M is going to smack that ass raw, but now, he has other plans.

He removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets that will definitely need to be changed in the morning.

“M,” Dick says, dragging out the sound and squirming beneath M’s touch.

“Shh, I know.” He rolls on a condom and adds some more lube, stroking himself just long enough for Dick to whine impatiently at him to hurry up. M hushes him and eases himself inside slowly, stroking a hand lightly up and down Dick's back.

Dick bites down on the collar to muffle his cries, but M can't find it within himself to complain. He wonders if there will be teeth marks in it later, a reminder of their encounter long after they-

“Come on, M,” Dick grunts, hips rocking back against M’s. “Fuck me.”  
  
Midnighter doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in with enough force to send Dick scrambling for purchase on the bed. M doesn’t give him a chance, fucking into Dick hard and fast so that Dick can only rut against the bed, and M’s coat, helplessly.

Or, not exactly helplessly. Dick raises his hips to meet each of M’s thrusts, rocking back and forth between M and M’s coat. M lays himself across Dick’s back, hips pistoning into Dick. Dick is surrounded by him, filled with him, and the thought fills M with pride. One hand supports his weight, clenching at the sheets beside Dick's head, while the other clutches tighter at Dick's hips. “Is this what you wanted?” M grunts, his lips brushing Dick’s ear, “is this better than your dream?”

“Yes,” he hisses, his voice tight. “Fuck, M.”

"So good for me," M coos, kissing his way across Dick's shoulder blades. The feeling of Dick writhing beneath him is almost too much. “Are you going to come for me? Come all over my coat, just like you know you want to?” Just like M wants him to.

Dick groans out an answer that might be ‘yes’, and moments later he gasps out M's name as he spills his release across M's jacket.

Fuck, it's breathtaking. The clench of Dick's ass is too much, and M fucks him jaggedly through his own orgasm. “So good,” M says, finally stilling.

With a kiss to Dick’s back, M pulls out, not missing the way Dick whines at the tug on his oversensitive rim. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the direction of the trash can.

Dick rolls onto his back, only half lying on the coat, easily missing the small pool of his release that glistens in the low light. HIs cheeks are flushed, eyes wide, and he looks beautiful like that, still lying on M’s coat.

"What a mess," M smirks, trailing a finger through the cooling liquid. "Maybe I will need a new coat."

"I'm-" Dick tries as he pouts up at M, but M cuts him off.

Midnighter crawls up the bed, looming over Dick. "If you say you're sorry, I'm going to have to show you again just how much I enjoyed this."

Dick grins, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Is that so? Well then, I’m-"

M silences him with a kiss.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with my on my [tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/) or my [nsfw sideblog](http://second-hand-hell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nova xx


End file.
